


如日之升

by Shine00ly



Series: 敬自由的爱与正义。 [1]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:06:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23067460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shine00ly/pseuds/Shine00ly
Summary: 天快亮了，目光的尽头透出青白的颜色。安灼拉在他怀里安睡。天还会亮吗，格朗泰尔并不关心。他怀里躺着太阳，他什么都不必在意。但明天太阳总会升起来的。——站街梗。
Relationships: Enjolras/Grantaire (Les Misérables)
Series: 敬自由的爱与正义。 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1657804
Kudos: 4





	如日之升

敬所有自由的爱与正义，皆如日之升。

—

格朗泰尔的公寓对门儿住着一位——有偿性服务工作者。娼妓，你也可以这么说。

还是个学生。格朗泰尔在楼道里见过他，抱着一摞只有还在学校里的小孩儿才有心情读的鬼话连篇的书赶回公寓，接着把它们放下，梳一下头发，涂点口红——或许，格朗泰尔望着那扇追在他脚步之后合上的门这样猜想。他看起来不像是有闲钱去买口红的，他看起来就像个卖身给书本的穷学生，但那双唇的确红润而柔软诱人亲吻。他笑起来，拧开自己的门锁，关门时发出很大的响声——然后出门去，带一个男人回来。

也有些时候，他会在外留宿，直到将要日出，楼道里才传来一声尽可能小的关门声。格朗泰尔短暂地回忆片刻，确信那都是周末，他第二天不用上课的时候。他长着一张好学生的脸，成绩好、聪明而刻苦、卓尔不群的这么一副模样。他有一头庄严的金发，永远整洁而顺滑，会被弄乱吗？当他埋首于男人的胯间，格朗泰尔不自禁地这样想。还有那双不声不响不动不摇的眼，陷在情欲中，又会是怎样一副好景。其实他没有那么在意。

另一件事他同样不在意：这么一位会同陌不相识的酒鬼邻居微笑问好、用自己的晚餐来喂楼下的流浪猫（有时还要加上流浪人类幼崽）、脊梁永远挺拔而目光永远热烈、从头发丝到手指尖都透露出良好教养和圣人气味的小少爷，为什么会在潮湿而狭窄的公寓格子里出卖肉体。就像他不在意这世界上的随便某个其他人要怎样活下去一样。

很好推断，事实上：因为他没钱还得上学。而这工作划算极了，也许是体力劳动里时薪最高的，甚至他选择把客人带回公寓，也是出于节省时间的目的，他还得用夜晚余下的时间读那些砖头。——他只有一件出门的衣服，是一件看得出来洗过很多次的红夹克。格朗泰尔握着酒瓶怎么也忍不住地笑起来，看着对门的男孩从他窗下走过，身后是他今晚的客人。

上帝啊，这令人发笑的人间，无时无刻不令人发笑。

多少钱？格朗泰尔倚在楼梯的扶手上，下巴冲对门的那位抬一抬。

您说…什么？他停住了去掏钥匙的手，向格朗泰尔半转过身来，一大摞书本在他怀里晃动两下，让他紧急停住动作，歉意笑笑礼貌地向他问道。

我在和您谈价钱。格朗泰尔替他扶稳那摞书，手心覆上他的手背，离开时指腹贴着突出的骨节轻轻滑过。

哦，他因了然而放松下来，毫不羞涩地，唇边的笑意也灵动起来，这取决于您需要的时长。他把书顶在墙上，抬起一条腿支撑着它们，空出一只手来找钥匙。他臀部的线条于是被绷紧的布料勾勒出来，弧线的一端逐渐收紧没入夹克遮挡着的腰身，另一端与一些细小褶皱汇聚在膝弯。格朗泰尔说不清他是否是故意的。请先进来吧，他回头向格朗泰尔发出邀请，金发自视野中掠过让他目眩。

那真的是一间很小的格子，和格朗泰尔自己的一样小。他和或空或满的杯盏酒精一起住，还宽敞些，而安灼拉的房间几乎要被书填满，便显得越发逼仄——安灼拉，请叫我安灼拉，他将怀里新来的那一摞安置在令人忧心不已的拥挤书桌上，转过身来反手扶着椅子，向他的准客人介绍自己。

格朗泰尔站在安灼拉的门厅里——门口的地垫上，男孩的小窝在他眼前一览无余地铺展开来，他能看到处处堆放却整齐的书、书脊上有不少鼎鼎大名，目光尽头的阳台上晾着白色的床单，书桌就摆在一张窄床旁边，那床铺得整洁甚至严肃——他就在这样一张床上供人享用。格朗泰尔几乎又要把自己逗笑了。

他买下了他接下来的整个下午和一整夜。他本来想买上整整一天的，可安灼拉强硬地拒绝了：白天不行，先生。他唇角向下抿着，做了决定而不容讨论的样子。

格朗泰尔立刻就向他屈服了，没有半分犹豫。可他是那个R，于是他踱着大摇大摆的步子过去，用双臂把金发男孩围堵在桌子和他怀抱之间，脸逼近到他刚刚能感知自己气息的距离，迎上那双灼灼寸步不让的眼，提起一边嘴角拉扯出一个笑：没人告诉你做这个要多笑笑吗，亲爱的。

我相信那是不必要的，安灼拉依然没有退让，甚至连呼吸也没有错乱一拍，让格朗泰尔感到心脏都雀跃起来。——先生。哦，格朗泰尔想起来，他还没有告诉对方自己的名字。

如果我付更多的钱呢？格朗泰尔稍稍地抬起下巴，他离那双唇足够近了，足够他看清楚那里透出的健康红润，所以他没有涂抹脂粉，只是生来适合亲吻。格朗泰尔感到些许口渴，但手边没有酒，也许他可以换一样别的什么来代替。

抱歉，先生，安灼拉回答，看起来没有一点儿抱歉的意思：那不是一项收费服务。

格朗泰尔以远不必要的大声笑起来，像是真正地被取悦了，接着突然收声，垂下目光吻上男孩的唇。他口渴了。

格朗泰尔，是格朗泰尔，念着这个高潮吧。他贴着那双已经沾染水色的唇轻声道，捞起男孩的大腿让他坐上身后的书桌，那双腿顺从地在他腰后交叠。他还蛮熟练的，格朗泰尔抽神想到，把他卷进另一个亲吻。他尝起来是很清冽的甜。

安灼拉没说几句话，只在格朗泰尔开始解他衬衫扣子时伸手攥住了那只腕子，别扯…他低声请求，而格朗泰尔没有再解任何一颗。他便穿着那件纯白的衬衫被进入。只穿着，晦暗天色下亮得刺眼。他搂着男人的肩颈，在那一根硬热楔进他身体的时候仰起头轻轻张口呼吸，喉结在格朗泰尔眼前滚动着，他难以自制地凑上前用齿尖含住，得到一串破碎的喘息。

他们没有在那张桌上停留太久，安灼拉很担心桌上堆了很高的书在晃动间被摇散，经常走神。格朗泰尔便警告他抱紧，接着让他身体离开了支撑的平面。那或许进得太过于深了，他呛出一声哽咽的泣音，只一声，便被他全部咽回去。格朗泰尔把他放在床上，他脚踩着床单大敞开腿，又努力地试图环上男人的腰，被格朗泰尔按着膝盖制止。他开始操他。

这很奇怪——安灼拉像是并不适应性事中的快感，他目光涣散，喘息纷乱，含着他的小嘴不知疲倦地吮弄侵犯者，一双手在他背上抓挠。他指甲修剪得圆钝，甚至不能留下印子。格朗泰尔抱着他，毫无保留地操着他，目光深深地望着他不能移动分毫，安灼拉的金发在他叠好的被子上蹭得凌散，额角有几缕被汗湿贴在脸上，那双眼——盈满了情欲间杂着无措和茫然，比他想象中还要惑人。格朗泰尔听到了自己的心跳。他低下头去，凑近安灼拉的耳旁，发不出饱含迷恋以外的声音：记得我说的吗…

他便在他耳边高潮了，念着他的名字。

晚些的时候，格朗泰尔要求安灼拉去做自己的事，但要待在他身旁。于是安灼拉捧起一本书来，点起台灯，靠在格朗泰尔身上读着。他的床太小。

您呢？要读些什么吗，我这里书很多。安灼拉从他肩上转过头来询问道，他似乎对这样躺在某人怀里也很适应，进退自如。不了，格朗泰尔笑一笑——嘲讽的意味更多些，我不关心伏尔泰说了些什么。安灼拉便专注于自己的阅读，什么也没说。

格朗泰尔从来没有把安灼拉带进自己的公寓，尽管那离安灼拉的公寓只有三步之遥。后来的几次安灼拉似乎发现了情欲和快感是怎么一回事，他开始有目的地探索，而格朗泰尔提供了很多帮助。他眼里闪烁的光亮比起获得满足更像是获得新的知识，格朗泰尔猜想他在课堂上是否也是这副模样。

他们在安灼拉的床上、阳台上、小得惊人的浴室里甚至地毯上做爱。安灼拉的身体很漂亮，骨骼的形状、肌肉的线条，每一处凸起或凹陷都让格朗泰尔着迷，他引诱他跌进情欲的深海，与他一起溺毙。

不做爱的时候，安灼拉便读书，有时也写一些什么。您是做什么工作的？一次，他问道。喝酒，而格朗泰尔回答。

喝酒？他不解，疑惑地蹙一蹙眉头。

哈，您知道，做什么工作这句话，也可以换一种表达：以什么为生。格朗泰尔显然对自己的俏皮话很得意，他重复：喝酒。

而安灼拉笑了。

那一次安灼拉是闯进来的，撞倒了很多格朗泰尔也不知道什么时候堆在那里的杂物，发出很大的响声。他有时会懒得管门关没关上，幸好这一次他没有把安灼拉锁在门外。他迎上去，想知道发生了什么让他这样惊慌，而看到他的一瞬间，安灼拉的泪就那样砸下来。他的心被攥住了。

格朗泰尔、格朗泰尔……他攥住他的衣领，说不出一句话，就这样一遍遍重复着，眼泪噼里啪啦地落下。格朗泰尔又能有什么办法，他只能把面前几近崩溃的人拥进怀里，以让自己胸膛都疼痛起来的力道。

那个孩子，那个女孩…他抽泣着，终于说出一些词句。十三岁…她只有十三岁…！他哽住了，格朗泰尔替他顺着后背，像安抚一头小兽。

她只有十三岁……可他们让她怀孕，又把她丢进学校，就这样把她丢进学校！她只有十三岁……

他终于绝望地痛哭起来。

嘿，阿波罗，嘿。格朗泰尔把他从怀里挖出来，捧着那张脸一点点擦去上头的泪水和痕迹。嘿…他笑着，轻声道，让安灼拉的目光在他眼中聚焦。你瞧，太阳下山了，天黑了——太阳休息了。

安灼拉的过度呼吸些许缓和下来，胸膛依然剧烈地起伏着。

格朗泰尔双手捧着他的脸，眼里的悲伤浓郁到滴出来，他却笑着，那样令人宽慰感到安全地笑着。安灼拉望着他的眼，慢慢安静下来。天黑了就休息，但明天一定要照常升起，好吗，阿波罗？他替他梳理那头庄严的金发，让它们整洁而顺滑，依然笑着：大家还等着呢。

他们便做爱。亲吻中含着咸涩的泪水，相依相偎。

天快亮了，目光的尽头透出青白的颜色。安灼拉在他怀里安睡。

天还会亮吗，格朗泰尔并不关心。他怀里躺着太阳，他什么都不必在意。

但明天太阳总会升起来的。

END.

——

昨天一整天我都在想念她，不知道她还好不好，还在不在上学。我没敢再去看望她，我怕我就这么死在她面前。

什么都不用说，无论信与否，这世上永远会有突破你理解范围的事情发生，会有无论如何都无能为力的事情发生。我只是在想念她。我想为她在这世上留一些痕迹。

如果可能，我想要每个孩子都安全而幸福地长大。


End file.
